The Gryffin's Legend
by The Emperor Aditya
Summary: What will happen if Harry suddenly finds himself in a very different place from his world? A place where his kind are non-existent! A place where the basic rule to live a happy life is to kill or be killed? Follow him on his adventures in a dangerous world of the Game of Thrones, summoned there by the prayer of someone who everyone thought had perished a long time ago


**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

 **5580 A.D**.

 **Potter's Den, Wales**

It had been many decades, no, centuries, since the last time Harry had seen Hermione or Ron or Ginny or Molly or George or Minerva or anyone else from his childhood. But he still remembered them all.

Only Luna was left. Only she and Fawkes, the only two other living beings that Harrold-The-Savior remembered from his childhood, were still alive, others having long perished.

It all happened that one night when Voldemort had eventually finally died.

While the Dark Lord was busy in unknowingly destroying the Horcrux inside Harry's forehead in that forest, Neville was helping Minerva clean up the dead bodies and sort them out. It was then when he had spotted Nagini slithering behind the Lady of Ross, getting ready to attack her. Having The Ancestral Longbottom Sword ' **Bigclaw** ' strapped at his waist, which he had gotten from his grandmother during the summer after his 5th year, he brought it to use again that fateful day just when Nagini had jumped to bite onto McGonagall's neck. He slaughtered Riddle's Familiar into pieces, thus rendering the Gaunt Heir again a mortal and saving the life of his most favorite Headteacher of Hogwarts who was too shocked to have witnessed another historical moment.

Just then, unable to get over the feeling of dread and sorrow that Harry had been 'killed' by Voldemort after being hit with the Killing Curse, again, Hagrid had lost his mind and -first time in his entire life- lashed out by invoking his hereditary Giant-Magic which produced waves of raw magic coming off of him, rendering every death eater that had bound him with ropes and were holding onto him, as unconscious or dead. Then he just simply charged Voldemort with his bare hands in the hopes of strangling the Dark Lord to death. While, Hagrid's use of his Giant-Magic had caused such a severe shock to every death eater alive. That nobody tried to stop him until it was too late. Though he didn't survive his attack on Voldemort as Bellatrix had used the Killing Curse on Hagrid to try and save her 'master', which had just lead to his dead body falling over the Dark Lord and then, let's just say, the Dark Lord never rose again.

Hagrid had been given various awards for his bravery and will forever be known in History as The-True-Friend. It also helped people to start accepting Half-Giants and Giants as sentient beings, which helped people like Madame Maxime who'd been pregnant with Hagrid's twins during the war, a lot. A war which she survived along with her children. Which helped in creating a new population of Half-Giants.

There's also a tower in Hogwarts, a village in Scotland and a town in Ireland named after Hagrid.

That was the moment when Harry became the Master of Death. The moment when Voldemort died.

But that wasn't as good as almost everyone believes it to be, because it meant that Harry would live forever, having stopped aging at 30. Never aging or getting any disease or anything. Always healthy and always alive.

Living a never-ending life was not that soothing as it sounded. Seeing his loved ones growing old and then dying wasn't a peaceful or lovely thing because he never got to pass on his immortality even to his children, he had found out the hard way.

The longest who had lived was Hermione, she died at the age of 993 as the longest serving Supreme Enchantress of the International Council of Magic. But that had been lots of centuries ago.

Harry never got to marry anyone, soon, as his only true love - Ginerva Molly Weasley - had been sentenced to be passed through the Veil while he was off on the Horcrux Hunt, for "breaking the crime" of being intimately in love with Harry Potter, in a world controlled by Voldemort. It took a lot of travelling and a few centuries for Harry to finally and completely let go of Ginerva and get over her.

Only Luna was able to live forever because Luna actually was the only ever-born child/daughter of Zeus that was alive and was thus, currently The Queen of Olympus, titular Queen to be specific as just after her birth, Olympus had fallen and only she and some of her cousins were left alive, cousins who all preferred to live a normal life rather than take over as Gods, though they all had the powers their parents possessed, in all it's might.

Harry had been quite excited and shocked to know that little tidbit, but, relieved to find out that he at least had one friend with him, forever.

As time went by, Harry and Luna fell in love with each other. Though Harry was reluctant to admit it in the beginning as he was The Master of Death, thus, unable to sire any children, because he had decided not to. He could have sex, oh what great sex, no doubt there but, diddn't ever want to father any children. Not that he couldn't. The reason was because they never got to live an immortal life like him and he didn't want to again go through the pain of burrying his own dead children ever again.

Though they still got married and lived a joyous happy life, till that happened...

 **~oOo~o0oOo0o~oOo~**

 **Year 265 AC (After Aegon's** **Conquest)**

 **Winterfell, The Kingdom Of The North, Westeros**

It was a fine and lovely day. The air was clear and warm - a rare sight to be experienced in the North.

But that held true only for a short while. As, sometime after noontime a sudden darkness started to consume the sky.

It was a time of awe and joy. It was the first twilight in 8 thousand years.

All of the Starks and those smallfolk and servants that were living in Winterfell as well as the smallfolk of Wintertown were invited to Winterfell for a feast that the Starks were throwing on the occasion of The Twilight. The entirety of Winterfell was in the Ancestral Stark Castle for enjoying the celebration.

It was a period of joy. Everyone was happy because a Twilight was a way for The Old Gods to inform everyone that they're going to send gifts for their worshippers. That the Old Gods understood and listened to their problems and would be sending a solution to solve it all. Or at least that was the belief of the followers of the Old Gods.

"Isn't it beautiful, and yet horrifying?", an awed Lady Lyarra Stark rhetorically asked her family, while watching the dark sky from a window, a dark sky during the time of the noon.

"It is beautiful!" said her 10 years old son Benjen with a shock of disbelief on his face.

"I am sure it will be fine and interesting... Let's just see if the tales are true and The Old Gods really do bless us." her firstborn, Brandon, tells his mother as his family members nod their head.

 **~1 Moon's Time/Month Later~**

The Starks were having the moon-ending feast, as the last moon had really been good. After the twilight, the farmers all over The North had experienced a sudden boost in their crops. The crops were almost as better as The Riverlands'. But they still were not in a quantity that the Lord of Winterfell would've wanted. They were still dependent on the Southerners for food.

Rickard was discussing something with his third son Benjen, when all of a sudden two guards came up to the head-table in a hurry and informed his father and mother that two people were requesting to meet The Stark of Winterfell, two people who were speaking High Valyrian and by their clothes and skin seemed to be highborn who had 15 guards with them as well.

Benjen's father, The Lord of Winterfell and Warden of The North, asked his guards to bring them in as curiosity and interest took hold of his mind, to know who these two High Valyrian speakers were and what they were doing this far away from Essos, if they really were Essosi that is, and this far up in The North with 15 guards as well. If they were who he thought they were, then this meeting with them would be interesting. He glances at Brandon for a moment and then goes back to his thinking which is stopped by the re-opening of the Doors of the Great Hall of Winterfell.

Everyone stares at the couple who enters the Starks' Base of Power with 15 Unsullied soldiers. The Unsullied were wearing different and much better form of armour than their traditional ones, lavish and extremely modern armor, something never heard of about Unsullied. Still Rickard had no problem recognizing who they really were. Rickard was angry now, though he didn't show it. Slavery was completely illegal in Westeros and he hated it.

The man wearing a lavish black robe with golden designs on the neck and cuffs of the sleeves with a silk shirt and leather pants with leather boots, clearly the leader, bows his head a bit in respect and greeting while the woman clinging supportively to his right hand who was wearing a beautiful black floor length gown of with golden designs woven around the neck, sleeves and the hem of the skirt, smiles and curtseys as their guards stand behind them in a half circle.

"Hello Lord Rickard, we finally meet", the man says smilingly, a genuine smile with no other exterior motive Rickard noticed.

 **~oOo~o0oOo0o~oOo~**

 **5580 A.D.**

 **Potter Tent, Mahatma Lunabai Lovegood National Park, India**

"Good Morning Love", the beautiful lady in her shorts and see-through silk shirt says to him as he sits in the armchair of the study room.

He kisses her on her lips as she smiles at him and then goes back to whatever that she was reading.

"Good Morning Love. What is that?" he asks her as he takes a cup of tea off the air as it appears floating beside his armchair.

"It's the overview of The Twilight that's going to happen in a few hours", she says without looking up.

"Ah! The reason why we came here... I bet it's going to be a huge experience...", he says sarcastically.

Noticing the sarcasm in his voice, she gets up and goes sits in his lap, a beautiful smile gracing her lips.

"Ohh my sweet baby is bored?", she asks him and then starts snogging him,without waiting for an answer. Then she parts from him and starts laughing loudly. Her husband follows suit.

"I still can't believe how Miriyala and Mordeen are even alive!!! Marrying each other, what were the two Jonstead Siblings thinking!!??!" Harry comments while laughing as he realizes who exactly his wife was immitating.

"EXACTLY!!", proclaims his wife then smiles as she pulls him in for a true kiss.

When she stops, with a wolfish grin on his face, Harry whiness, "Why stop!?!" And when his wife points upwards, he replies, "But... Luna... It's just a twilight!!"

She gets up and goes back to her desk to hold up a picture of a twilight, pointing towards it she says, "A twilight that has magical importance as well as mundane. A twilight that occurs only every 1500 years!! You know all that!!! Last time this same twilight helped us make Rajasthan a nourishing Forest, the same forest you're sitting in today!!!!"

Before she could start a rant and that beautiful smile wipes off of her face, Harry gets up and kisses her, his hands holding her waist he says, "I know dear... You just look more hot when you go all that smarty..."

He smiles and continues kissing her which slowly gets intensified.

He picks her up and takes her to the bed. He drops her on it which makes her breasts bounce and the see-through shirt left very little for Harry's imagination. He howls like his godfather used to and softly jumps on her.

Smiling he starts snogging her as his hands tear apart her shirt. She giggles and pulls out his shirt, the only thing he had been wearing since yesterday afternoon.

Harry smiles and slithers down and vanishes her shorts with a lick of his tongue, "Every time I see you" he confesses to her vagina as he pecks it with his tender lips, "I always get hungry and wish to eat you all!"

Luna giggles and wraps her legs around his neck as Harry starts licking her sex.

"I-I-I'm ahh-aaa ohh yeaahh... aaalllll you-u-uhh-urs..." she manages to say in between the moans.

After a few minutes of making love to his wife with his tongue and fingers, Harry smiles and transfigures his tongue into his animagus', while it was inside her and starts exploring her vagina. That little trick, as always, makes poor Luna vibrate like a 1990s nokia mobile and have a loud orgasm.

Harry drinks all her love juice as much as of it enters his mouth, while the remaining wets his entire face and hairs and also his shoulders.

"Damn you, you Goddess, making me wet while I was trying to make you!!" Harry says mockingly with a huge smile.

She giggles and pulls him for a wet kiss. She grabs his manhood with one hand and is about to insert it inside her as his one hand was busy pressing her breasts and the other was inside her, but suddenly everything goes dark.

Luna lights up the lamps in the room with a wave and they notice that everything out is dark. They look at each other questioningly as there was still 3 hours since the twilight was scheduled to start, so, without any hesitation and one frustrated shout by Harry later, they walk out of the tent to find out that the entire morning sky had gone dark.

Having forgotten that they were still naked, Harry and Luna summon their research material from the tent and start working.

"I don't understand this!! The Twilight is not scheduled to happen till after 12 o' clock!!" the Queen of Olympus exclaims as she sets up a very well-known and famous Indian Diamond in a hoop on a staff and places it in a ritual circle drawn of magically harvested salt. She mutters something and the diamond starts twinkling but nothing else happens. Luna keeps on muttering the spell though, hoping for results.

"I know sweetie, and it cock-blocked me! That's not good in a Potter's dictionary, EVER!", Harry complains as he uses a hybrid magical telescope to look at the sun and Luna smiles while her muttering of the spell continues.

Harry dips his thumb in a jar of yellow liquid and then draws runes in the air around him. He pushes some magic in them and they start to glow. The runes start revolving around his telescope.

"Aaargh!" Luna exclaims stressfully and sits down on a conjured chair.

"No results, no nothing!! It's like the twilight hasn't been even happening even though we can see it with our own eyes!!"

Harry sighs and goes sits beside her as she expands the chair with a tap on it.

Luna - Any results??

Harry - None.

But before anyone could say anything more, the watch on Harry's wrist chimed for 12 o'clock and a bright flash blinded everything, after which, Luna and Harry were nowhere to be seen.

 **~oOo~o0oOo0o~oOo~**

 **AN - Soooo??? What do you think???**

 **Is it good??**

 **Is it bad??**

 **How is it???**

 **Do you think Harry and Luna could help change some things?? Help save some people??**

 **But, how did they get 5 Unsullied Soldiers?!?! Are there more of them???**

 **Please vote and comment your views and what you think about it.**

 **Thanks for reading BTW.**

 **Oh and BTW, this is my first attempt at writing a crossover between the HP world and the world of GoT. So be gentle.**

 **Thank You!!**


End file.
